


From Failure to Success

by Cthulhus_Curse



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Don’t read it if it’s triggering, F/F, Hospitals, Kara is gayyy, My writing sucks so I apologize, Out of Character, Suicide Attempt, This is kind of a vent fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cthulhus_Curse/pseuds/Cthulhus_Curse
Summary: Kara’s life had gone to shit, but, hey, a pretty girl is a pretty girl.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	From Failure to Success

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to start this off by saying that this story is kinda personal to me. It is loosely based on my own experience in a psychiatric ward. While they were terrible experiences, this in no way reflects psychiatric wards as a whole. It is simply my experience. Also, no, I did not meet Wonder Woman there. I wish tho. 
> 
> That being said, understand that this story can be very triggering to some people. Please look at the tags once again before venturing forth. If these topics are too much for you, this is not the fic for you. 
> 
> Oh, and this is not edited because I am very lazy. I apologize for any spelling mistakes!

“How do you feel about what you did?”

Kara looked up for the first time he had started talking. Her features were broken, just like her. With her mouth drawn as a thin line, she raised both eyebrows; it was a rather surprising question after all. 

How did  _ she _ feel about this? Not how her parents, who were currently drowning with disappointment in the hall, felt. Not how her sister, who dragged her to her car and drove her to the nearest hospital while insulting her, felt. Not how her dog, who had discovered her unmoving body in the bathroom and barked like crazy, felt. No, it wasn’t about them. It was about how she felt. 

And how did she feel? 

Well, to sum it up in a word, she felt tired. 

“Which part?” Kara finally responded, realizing it had been quite awhile since the question had been asked. “Was it the part where I tried to kill myself or when I woke up strapped to a hospital bed? Oh, maybe you meant the part where my parents told me how much I had embarrassed them only a few minutes after I had woken up.”

The man, Bruce she had come to find out, was silent. Kara could see a glint of sadness in his eyes. It was then she knew what he was going to say. She was not ready to hear that. 

“Kara, I’m going to be real honest with you. Acting all though is not going to help your treatment,” The way he spoke made Kara’s blood boil. Somehow he just got worse every second. “Telling me how you feel is an important part of this process. Tell me how you are feeling about everything that has happened.”

The girl simply stayed silent. At the age of 18, Kara knew better than to open her mouth when her brain was in such a volatile state. Nothing good would come from telling the resident psychologist to shove his treatment up his ass and fuck off. 

“I…” Kara trailed off before she even began. She truly did not know how to feel. After all, what was the appropriate feeling during events like these? Still, she spoke, but only so that Bruce didn’t give her anymore shit. “I just feel kinda tired and angry.”

“Okay, that’s a good start,” Bruce replied, a smile showing for the first time upon his awfully thin lips. “Now, I don’t want to stress you out more, but I have to let you know that as soon as you are cleared by your doctor, you will be admitted to an institution. We have to find an open bed, but I promise you we-”

Kara did not care to hear anything else he had to say. A fucking institution? Hell no. 

“Oh just fuck off.” 

And with that, Kara turned to her side, ignoring the seering pain wrapping itself around her body, which had not moved in days. All she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

The worst thing about trying to kill yourself, according to Kara, was probably not the act in itself, but doing damage control. That freeing feeling Kara had once felt had turned to shit. Now, she had to face her parents, who only yelled at her once again, and her sister, who was still feeling a mix of shock, anger, and fear. Alex was a strong though. She would get over it...right?

Those thoughts, although not transformed into words just yet, made Kara feel sick. She felt so guilty and bad. She hurt everyone by trying to take herself out of the equation, which she had attempted for that very same reason. It was all way too confusing for her to understand. Maybe she should just take a step back and-

“We’re here.”

Kara was snapped out of her thoughts as she paramedic spoke loudly. 

Those simple words, which would normally mean nothing, made her gulp a knot of anxiety down her throat. She could feel her fingers starting to fidget without her control. Her stomach churned while her chest felt suddenly too tight. Everything seemed blurry, too much to deal with. 

“Hey, you okay?” Asked the paramedic as she shone a flashlight on Kara’s face. It seemed to do the trick since the girl immediately opened both eyes and looked up like a deer in headlights.

It was then that Kara noticed they were inside an elevator. There seemed to be no escape. She was strapped down to the gourney with a paramedic by each of her sides. There was a quiet voice from the corner of lift, which sounded awfully like Alex’s. Well, at lesst it was not either of her parents. Now that would have been disastrous.

Kara hummed, realizing she had never given sny sort of confirmation as to whether she was alright or not. She relaxed against the gourney, knowing there was nothing more she could do. Her whole body was still in panic mode, but the straps prevented her from acting out.

The elevator dinged, announcing their arrival to what appeared to be the correct floor. 

  
  
  


She could feel eyes on her, probably of other admissions, watching with pity. 

Closing her eyes, Kara let out a sigh. She wished she was not there. She wished she did not have to face everyone’s disappointment. She wished she had succeeded. 

* * *

Pretty girls had always been Kara’s weakness. She couldn’t help it. Women were just beautiful and if a pretty one told Kara to rob a bank, she would in a heart beat.

But there was a difference between pretty and being an abso-fucking-lutely drop dead gorgeous goddess. That’s at least how Kara could describe the girl sitting across the room on a chair with the name “Diana” taped to it. She was a true amazon goddess. Her brown hair was dark like the night. Her olive skin reflected the light from the sun perfectly. Her face was soft but hard. Kara couldn’t put her finger on it, but there was something that attracted her more towards her than just her apperance. She just seemed different. It was like-

“Ah fuck,” Kara yelped as she felt a small prick on her finger. She had spaced out, again. Diana was so beautiful though, so nobody could blame her. “That hurt.”

The technician that was currently getting her vitals only hummed. Apparently Kara wouldn’t be having a 5-star experience at The Loony Bin hotel. It was a shame, really. 

* * *

“So, what are you here for?”

“Well, I wanted to jump off a bridge, but I guess the universe was not being very kind that day,” The other girl, who did not seem much older, explained. “Then the cops came and pulled me so hard, they sprained my wrist. Can you believe they are not paying a cent for my medical bill?”

“The nerve,” Kara replied, sarcasm dripping down her throat. “Hey, at least your dog didn’t find you passed out in the bathroom. I mean, of all the people, or, well, beings that could’ve found me, why did it have to be Krypto? He’s the only one I really care about.”

“The only one?” Diana asked, dumbfounded. “It is very surprising that a pretty girl like you doesn’t have a boyfriend she cares about.”

“Well, it’s kinda hard to have a boyfriend when you only like girls, sooo…” 

“Fantastic,” The brunette said flatly, but still flashed a smile at Kara, who didn’t know if she was flirting with her or being kind. She assumed she simply pitied her so kindness it was. 

They both sat silently while watching a new admission be brought in through the stretcher. Kara didn’t know if she would be able to stomach this place for much longer. The terrible staff, the sadness she felt when seeing people like her, the disappointment her parents would feel during future visits...it was all too much. This girl, though, made it somewhat easier. After all, Kara hated her a bit less than she did everyone else. It was nice. Weird, but nice. 

“Would you like to go out when we get out of here?” The older girl suddenly asked without eve daring to turn towards Kara, who sat with her mouth wide open in surprise.

“W-wha-” The blonde was at a loss for words. She truly did not expect to hear those words,  _ ever.  _ Not knowing what to say, or how to react, she decided to simply speak and see whatever came out. “How do you know we have stuff in common?”

“Well, you tried to kill yourself, failed, and are sitting in the most miserable place in the world. I’d say we have a lot in common”

Kara did not even attempt to stop herself from giggling. This girl’s humor and sarcasm matched hers, surprisingly. They did seem like a good match, but maybe Kara was getting way ahead of herself. It was just a date, after all. 

“I’d love to go out with you then,  _ Diana _ ,” The younger girl said as she got a better look at the paper taped to the other one’s chair. 

“Good. It’s a date then.” 

Kara tried to suppress a smirk, but failed miserably. 

“I guess so.” 

Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters will most likely be OOC because a) it’s reflecting on how I acted during that time of my life and b) I don’t think anyone is particularly thrilled to be admitted. 
> 
> Go follow my Tumblr, which is remy-roman. I do some wack edits and shit I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, stay hydrated, wash your hands, and wear a fucking mask :)


End file.
